Never
by delena1997
Summary: What was Elena thinking in the car that night? What is she'd changed her mind, worded things differently? What if. What if. What if. Set during 3x22


"We have to go back!" Matt's face remained impassive. Whereas mine was panicked, eyes wide.

"Listen to me Matt! If Klaus is the one who turned their bloodline they're all gonna die!" My voice wavered. Why did they have to try get me out of town? I could be with him right now.

"We have to go back Matt!" I yelled at him, taking my frustration out on him. My panic spilling out.

"Elena-" Matt paused before continuing. This could not be good.

"What?" I asked fearfully, scared of the answer.

"Damon's not with them." He told me softly, eyes on the road.

"What?" Damon wasn't with them? My head reeling, I thought about every time he'd been there for me.

"He's a hundred miles out of town." He looked at me, taking his eyes off the road for a second too long. "I can keep driving to him, or I can turn around and go back to Stefan." He looked at me again, waiting for an answer.

Stefan. Damon. Caroline. Tyler. My heart clenched in my chest.

"It's your choice." I kept my eyes on the road before fishing out my phone. I scrolled through the contacts. _Caroline. Damon. Stefan. Tyler. _My hand hovered over his name for a few seconds before I pressed down on the call button.

"Let me guess, calling to see if the grim reaper has paid a visit?"

His voice immediately soothed me.

"How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?" I asked, completely afraid of the answer.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out Klaus is a big fat liar."

"Yea, um, I'm sure we will." I wasn't sure, I was terrified I was going to lose him.

"Hey where are you?"

I sighed. "Matt's taking me home." I whispered to both of them as way of an answer, scared of what he would say. I wanted nothing more than to tell Matt to drive top speed towards Damon. He didn't make to continue driving or turn around.

Damon didn't reply for a moment before saying bitterly "Stefan."

I sighed again. "Not just Stefan, Damon." And I meant it, Stefan was important to me but so were the others. No where near as important as him. "To Tyler, to Caroline."

"No, I get it." His voice was sad. "Since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?"

"Yea, of course." I said, there was nothing I wouldn't answer him right now.

"If it was down to just him and me and you _had _to make a choice. Who got the goodbye? Who would it be?"

"I loved him, Damon." And I had. I had loved him with all my heart, but then he'd left, leaving my heart unprotected. Allowing Damon to worm his way is, stealing my heart for himself. "He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly."

"No matter how hard I fell for you…I never completely unfell for him." Had I really just said that. Too late to go back now.

"You never answered the question Elena. " His voice was soft, pleading with me to tell him the truth.

His words touched me. I had to be honest with him in this moment. "All I can think about is right now. And I care about you Damon, so much." I took a deep breath, as if I was getting ready to jump of a cliff or plunge into deep water.

"I would choose you Damon. If it was down to you or Stefan. You would get the goodbye. You've been there for me through everything yet I still abandon you to let you die alone." Tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Hey hey. It's okay." Damon's voice soothed me. "I'm glad you told me."

A sob caught in my chest. "You're going to be fine. You hear me? You're going to be okay, and I'm going to see you soon."

"Real soon. Goodbye Elena." I heard the phone click. He was gone. I turned to look at Matt. He glanced at me quickly.

"Is it too late to turn around? I can't leave him alone Matt." He nodded at me.

"Elena, look where we're driving. I never took you home. You may not have seen it, but you were never going to go back to Stefan." I gasped, tears threatening once more.

"Thank you Matt." I smiled through my tears before the aching panic consumed me. "How long?"

"Ten minutes max." He reached his hand over, squeezing mine. "He'll be there Elena. He'll be okay."

I looked at my phone before sending him a text message.

_I'll see you soon Damon -Elena x_

Ten minutes later we were outside a storage building. I sat rooted to my seat, unable to make myself move.

"Elena go." I felt him softly push me through the door.

With that one touch of encouragement I was out the car, sprinting through the door, following the lights that were on. Desperation filled me the longer I ran. Unthinkable scenarios running through my mind. Then I stopped dead in my tracks.

_He was right there._

He was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall with his eyes staring at his phone. His eyes lifted, locking onto mine. He froze, a look of pure shock written across every part of him face.

I flew into his arms, holding him as tightly as he was holding me. I pulled back, looking into his gorgeous eyes. I pressed my lips to his. I put all my love, passion and frustration into that kiss. He responded with such enthusiasm it lifted me off of my feet.

"I love you Damon." His eyes lit up. "Don't die on me. Not now."

He held me tightly as if wanted to remember the feel of me forever.

"Never."

* * *

**I do have another one shot similar to this that I will upload soon. It is practically the same except this is completely from Elena's P.O.V.**

**The writers are going to have an angry hoard of Delena shippers burning down their offices if Elena's choice doesn't change now she's a vamp. RAGE.**

**-Ex**


End file.
